castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle III Part D
Plot After rocks crashed from the ceiling that sealed Lloyd and Etrius inside, the team appeared to pant after it. The General tells them that they need to keep moving. Beecher asks about Lloyd and Etrius. The General tells Beecher that Lloyd has gotten himself out of the situation and he can handle that one. When Beecher asks about Etrius, The General does not answer and instead tells them that there is a courtyard northwest of there and the helicopters already made its way there. When the group are walking through the bridge, they are suddenly attacked by flying demons which caught a soldier. The soldiers shot the demons. The soldier who was caught by the demons spots creatures. He then shoots three out of four creatures. The fourth creature killed him. More creatures appeared and attacked Boomer. Boomer was able to kill the creatures. The soldiers continued to shot the demon when it was finally wounded. A soldier was about to fire, but he was knocked off by the demon's tail. The demon then proceed to broke the bridge. As it starts cracking, Boomer escapes to the other side with three soldiers. The bridge breaks as Boomer and the three soldiers dropped down to the deep. As the bridge breaks, Ray falls but The General saves him. The scene changes to Boomer and the three soldiers hanging on the walls. Boomer tells them that they have to climb. The four starts climbing. Dr. Romanov and two soldiers arrived at the chopper. Then, the pilot asked that they should wait for the others. Dr. Romanov ordered him to just fly away. Meanwhile, The General, Beecher and the soldiers are running when suddenly an evolved creature appeared from the wall, attacking Ray and throwing him against the wall. The soldiers shot the evolved creature as it collapsed in a pile of blood. Two evolved creature then appeared. The soldiers run as the door begins to shut. But the team managed to escape. A soldier is having its body cut and an invisible arm attacked a soldier. Then, the group goes to a spiral stair, and The General claimed that they are not there yet. Dr. Romanov' helicopter proceed to leave as Plisskin looked at it. A soldier then jumps avoiding the invisible arms but he gets thrown out. The group arrived in the courtyard, but so did the creatures. The General and Beecher shot the creatures. The General orders three soldiers to go in the chopper and orders the rest and Beecher to come with him, and orders the helicopters to lift off the choppers. Two creatures jumped at The General's helicopter, but The General proceed to shot them. Then, a helicopter crushes a flying demon, causing it to explode. Then, creatures jumped at a helicopter. A soldier tries to shot them, but he gets confronted by the creatures. Beecher proceed to shot a creature. As more creatures jumped on the helicopter, the helicopter starts dropping and one of its wheel is broken. Then the helicopter crashed as The General and Beecher watches helplessly as the struggle ends. In the end, Boomer is shown with the three soldiers. Deleted Scenes Part A *A scene in the helicopter pad. Part B *The General commanding the soldiers, and the soldiers answered "SIR, YES SIR!" *Lloyd spinning his sword. *Boomer seen walking on the helicopter pad. Part D *Evolved creature attacking Ray and making him unconscious Category: Castle Series Episodes Category: Castle III